parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Taran Pan
Cast *Peter Pan - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Wendy Darling - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *Tinker Bell - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *John Darling - Loud Kiddington (Histeria!) *Michael Darling - Froggo (Histeria!) *Captain Hook - Hades (Hercules) *Mr. Smee - Pain & Panic (Hercules) *Tick-Tock Crocodile - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Lost Boys played by: **Slightly - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) **Cubby - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) **The Twins - Rodney Copperbottom and Fender Pinwheeler (Robots) **Nibs - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) **Tootles - Kenny McCormick (South Park) *The Mermaids played by: **Red Haired Mermaid - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) **Other Red Haired Mermaid - Princess Vivian (Sofia the First) **Yellow Haired Mermaid - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) **Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) **Black Haired Mermaid - Rapunzel (Tangled) **Other Black Haired Mermaid - Anna (Frozen) *Tiger Lily - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Indian Chief - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) *Nana - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) *George Darling - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Mary Darling - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Pirate with Accordion - Donald Trump Scenes *Taran Pan part 1 - Opening Titles/"The Second Star to the Right" *Taran Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Taran Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Taran Pan part 4 - Taran Chases His Shadow/Charity and Taran Meet *Taran Pan part 5 - Loud and Froggo Meet Taran/Isabella in a Sulky Mood *Taran Pan part 6 - Taran Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Taran Pan part 7 - Meet Hades and the Guards/Pain and Panic vs. Bagheera *Taran Pan part 8 - Hades Attacks Taran and the Darling Children *Taran Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Isabella Tries to Kill Charity *Taran Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Indians *Taran Pan part 11 - Taran and Charity Meet the Mermaids/Hades Kidnaps Eilonwy *Taran Pan part 12 - Taran Tricks Hades/Saving Eilonwy *Taran Pan part 13 - Foulfellow's Next Plan *Taran Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red" *Taran Pan part 15 - Isabella Helps Hades *Taran Pan part 16 - Big Chief Taran/I Had a Mother Once *Taran Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Captured by Hades *Taran Pan part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Hades"/A Bomb! *Taran Pan part 19 - Taran Cares About Isabella *Taran Pan part 20 - Battle on the Ship *Taran Pan part 21 - The Final Battle/Hades is a Codfish *Taran Pan part 22 - Home Again/The End *Taran Pan Part 23 - Ending Credits Gallery Taran (The Black Cauldron).jpg|Taran as Peter Pan CharityBazaar.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Wendy Darling Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Tinker Bell LoudKiddington (1).jpg|Loud Kiddington as John Darling FroggoOnTitanic.jpg|Froggo as Michael Darling Hades.jpg|Hades as Captain Hook Hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-4248.jpg|Pain and Panic as Mr. Smee Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Tick-Tock Crocodile Chuckie Finster.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Slightly Boss baby character.png|The Boss Baby as Cubby RodneyCopperbottom.png|Rodney Copperbottom and Fender as King Louie.jpeg|Fender Pinwheeler as the Twins Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Nibs KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick as Tootles Sofia the first 3.png|Sofia the First, Princess Vivian 1.png|Princess Vivian, 48226486_goldie-and-bear-s01e39e40-sing-froggy-sing-forget-me-lots-1080p-netflix-web-dl-d.png|Goldie Locks, Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood, Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel, and Anna.jpg|Anna as the Mermaids Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Tiger Lily Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as the Indian Chief Rajah.jpg|Rajah as Nana 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as George Darling 101dalmatians 150.jpg|Anita Radcliffe as Mary Darling Trump-Fox-998x624.jpg|Donald Trump as the Pirate with Accordion Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movies Spoof